Back to School
by friendlylemon
Summary: its the first day of school, you have to read for the rest


Hey friendlylemon here. If you watch soul eater (all episodes!) you should like this. Ok guy ive spent a while writing this and its awesome. FORGET ALL YOU KNOW ABOUT SOUL EATER IM REWRINTING THE SCRIPT! YOU better eonjoy! Disclamer I own no of soul eater

RINGGGGG RINGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGG GET THE FUCK UP SOUL! Soul wakes up automaticly punching his alarm clock. "damn dad making me get this early" his spoke gruffly with a sore throat. Steps wrer heard coming upstairs. "soul get down here, it's the first day of school don't wanna be late." That was his father he works and cleans all dya. Souls mother died in a car accident. Soul screaming down stairs "YOUR RIGHT! I don't wanna show up either." "I heard that" dad scolded he got up in his hulk pajama pants shirtless, six o'clock already better get dressed he thought. He went in his closet grabbind his black skinny jeans and black shirt with a black head band. "man ive got a lot of black" he grumbled slipping his playboy magazine in his pocket. Soul quickly grabbed his phone off his desser dialing balck *stars number. He walked in the restroom combing back his hair and putting his phone on speaker as black *star answered. Why are you callinc me this early" the hyper active monkey boy screeched through the phone. "dude theres school today. Why are you still sleeping?" he asked SCHOOLLLL! WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT?!" yelled black *star. soul quietly laughed. Black *star yelled "TSUBAKI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERS SCHOOL TODAY?!" soul could here tsubaki through the phone yelling back. "CAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" soul hung up ang walked out the restroom. "later dad" he said quickly so his father wouldn't know what was in his pockts. "stop there young man "BUSTED." Soul thought. His dad kknew he ahad the magazine but ignored it noticing he didn't have his phone. "phone." His pa said. E bolted upstairs and back downstriat of the door. FIRST DAY OF 9TH GRADE SATRTING OKAY.

Out side

Soul gets out the house. "FREEDOM!" he screams his silver hair flowing in the warm wind. He jumps on his cherry red motorcycle and heads for school.

SCHOOL

Soul and kid arrive at the same time and do the hand shake (bump wrist) "so soul wats up?" kid aske. "Not much. Di you bring it?" he whisper into kids ear. "yeah you got the thing?" the young slenderman replied. Soul grunt and pulls out the playboy ,handing to kid for a pint of weed. Kid winks to soul "don't use it up too fast." And they both laugh. (see kid and soul have been friends since 2nd grade, ever since soul saw him snorting some pixe sticks; he wanted some aswell.) they begin stepping into class with assinghed seats. Soul grumbled "not cool." He found his seat on the chalk board between OX and BLACK*STAR. "great stuck between a nerd and an idot". He softly spoke to himself. He looked around the room at the crouded area by sids desk to see black*starbalicing 4 pencils on his nose. "black*star although that's cool you shoul probly get down" said kid. "BLACK*STAR GET THE FUCK DOWN OFF THAT DESK!" Tsubaki yelled. stepping off the desk. "damb bitch always yelling" he whispred." Soul looked towards kid who had the best seat in the building. "lucky bastard" suool thought to him self. Kid sat between patty (a girl that everyone thinks is kinda cuta) and liz (the sister of patty who dated older guys only). The girls were always passing notes evne now when the teacher was gone. RINGGGGGGG! Sid steped in the class room. "take your seats now and enjoy your ownly day to do nothing. The entire class yelled in joy sid walked out grumbling. Soul turned around in his seat to see who was behind him. It was a girl green eyes ash blond hair and two pigtails in her hair. ' wow she looks realy cute drawing.' He thought. Soul checked the board for her name. MAKA. He stared back at her "so whatcha drawing?" he grinningly asked her. Maka covered the paper with her hands "n-none of yoyur beez wax?" she spoke quite unexpected. "Come on maka just show daddy." Soul said as he snached from under her hand. It was a picture of soul shirtless playing guitar. "so thatas how you see me? Shirtless." Maka blushed at the thought. "no. I thought of it for a while and chose to draw it." Maka said. "so you do think of me shirtless." "Will you shut up?!" "ok ok" it was joke." Soul winked at her. "it could be reality." Makas face tured red as a cherry. Soul grabbed her hand. "This is akward so how about you come over to my house after school?" "do you always ask girls to go home with?"

Souls house

Soul stepped into his home. "dad you home?" he screamed. " SOUL! IS THAT YOU!" "OH SHIT MAKA HIDE ME!:""Why? She asked. Blair came running downstairs and gve soul a hug. "LET GO YOU BOOBS ARE SUFFECATING ME! BLAIR!" she let go of soul to kiss him over and over again. "hi im maka souls friend." She said in an outstretched hand. Blair shook her hand. "heya I is blair. Souls sister." Soul grabed makas hand and dragged her into his room. He sat on hi bed and maka sat beside him. "so mak wanna chat." She thought for a while and nodded. "thas cool" soul said as he gaot closer and put his arm around her. Maka slowly and unsurely cuddled in. they sat there in akward silence unsure of what to speak about. Maka broke the silence. "so do you have any games." "we can play the kissing game" soul said with a wink. Maka blushed fercly. Soul got up and took his shirt off reveling a scar donw his chest. (HAHA HAHA I didn't change that) "ummmmmmm ok!" she said. Soul bent over her body attackinck her lips. She moaned in joy she always thought about how souls lips would taste…now she knows. He unbuttoned his pants looking into makas eyes. "enjoying this?" he spoke"cause trust me its not a dream." Maka held her breath trying to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. she gave him a short nod. Souls pants were off now nd he was _pitching a tent_ (having a boner). This game was gonna get fun.


End file.
